


High School Futa

by Percival03



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival03/pseuds/Percival03
Summary: Anna is not your typical Highschool cheer leader





	High School Futa

Anna had what most would call a typical life. She was taken care of by 2 loving parents that wanted the best for her and she had plenty of Friends at school,but she also had a secret she never told anyone other than her family. Anna was a futanari meaning she had both sets of genitalia a cock and a pussy. Anna's friend Susan who was a smoking hot asian with black hair big c tits and a good ass for her size had gotten her horny during class due to her wearing a shirt that showed her cleavage. She had excused herself from class and went to the bathroom to masterbate. Anna was a goddess by male standards she was a brunette with long hair , big double Ds and a toned ass. everything guys would love other than her 8 inch cock dangling below her waist. Anna goes in the stall for the bathroom forgetting to lock the door. She then begins to stroke her cock progressively getting faster as she goes. Susan walks into the bathroom and proceeds to go into the stall with Anna in it. As she walks in she gets Anna's load straight to the face.  
"Anna what the fuck is that a cock"  
"Yes I was born a penis and pussy"  
"That's hot can I help you"  
"Hot I thought you would think I'm a freak but yeah you can help"   
Susan walks over and begins to suck Anna's cock. "Oh Susan your wonder don't stop." Susan begins to go faster causing Anna to blow her load in Susan's mouth.  
Susan takes her shorts and thong off and points her Pussy at Anna.   
"You want that baby"  
"Uh huh baby ride me like a horse."  
Susan begins to ride Anna very fast  
"Oh Fuck your pussy is amazing Susan I'm ready to cum"  
"Cum in me baby" Anna cums in Susan  
"So Susan girlfriends"  
" Girlfriends Anna"


End file.
